The swap
by slythadri
Summary: EWE, AU, OOC. Rated Mature for language and sexual situations. Everyone assumed Harry Potter would marry Ginny Weasley. Everyone assumed Draco Malfoy would marry Pansy Parkinson. Then the war happened. And then, it ended. And then, they all took a step back to figure out what they really wanted. Drinny, Hansy with a side of Blamione.
1. Chapter 1

The summer of 1998 was a time of reflection for everyone. The wizarding world mourned, looked for comfort and tried to rebuild. The young adults involved in the war found themselves retracing their steps and many of them questioned what was next. For some of them, going back to Hogwarts was a no-brainer. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger wanted to complete their education. Draco Malfoy was ordered to go back as part of his probation., so the ministry could keep an eye on him. and Blaise Zabini had nowhere else to go. Between being alone, dealing with his mother's latest husband or keeping company to his best friend, he chose to go back to school. At least that would buy him a year before real life has to begin.

The two Slytherins boarded the Hogwarts express and Blaise was chatting animatedly, while Draco was apprehensive, bracing himself for disdain and glares. The train was surprisingly full, and they were having some trouble finding a place to sit. There were no empty compartments at all. After they walk back and forward a couple of times, a female voice called from a compartment in the back.

"Malfoy, Zabini!"

The two boys turned around and they saw Hermione Granger of all people beckoning them. They looked at each other, shrugged and approached her.

"The train seems to have fewer cars this year. You can sit with us if you want."

The two boys looked into the compartment. Ginevra Weasley was the only one sitting there, arms crossed, wand poking beneath one arm.

"Are you sure, Granger? Your friend looks…tense," said Zabini.

Hermione rolled her eyes

"She's just being overly cautious. If you behave like gentlemen, there is nothing to fear."

Blaise lifted an eyebrow and with a smirk took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, my lady. I assure you, we will be the embodiment of chivalry," then he walked into the compartment and bowed low to Ginny "lady Weasley, thank you for your kind invitation."

Ginny rolled her eyes and gestured for him to sit. Hermione laughed at his antics and offered her hand for Malfoy to shake. He smiled and accepted the hand.

"Thank you, Granger. This is most generous."

She shrugged

"It's just a seat, Malfoy, and I don't even own it."

The blonde smirked and entered the compartment. He couldn't resist the temptation to mess a bit with a Weasley. He offered his hand to Ginny palm up. She lifted her eyebrow even higher but Hermione gave her a reproachful look, so she put her hand on his. Malfoy bowed low and kissed it in a slow, almost lascivious way. Then he smiled and sat in front of her. Ginny's ears went red.

Hermione tried to dissipate the tension by asking everyone what classes and NEWTs they would be taking, and soon enough the two Slytherins were chatting animatedly with her. Ginny seemed still a bit tense, but she answered all the questions that were directed to her. At some point, the conversation changed to what they were planning to do after Hogwarts. Blaise was nonchalant, saying that he was waiting for inspiration to strike. Hermione felt a ping of envy at the Italian's attitude. She had a constant need to plan, even after a war when most of her best-laid plans went to shit she still didn't know how not to plan. Her brain threatened to go on a rant on how rich Slytherins could have that luxury but for some reason, she stopped herself. She didn't know anything about Blaise Zabini. And this year she had the intention to leave prejudice behind and try to see things and people for what or who they were. She found herself in a small chat with him. In the meantime, Malfoy turned to Ginny.

"What about you, Weasley? What are your plans?" he said with a soft expression that seemed to show real interest.

She was a bit stunned. She was expecting Hermione to bring the subject up to her, but her friend was now focused on the handsome Italian, so she looked back at Malfoy.

"Uhm, I'm going to try for the Harpies in the summer."

Malfoy lifted his eyebrows, impressed

"Nice! Chaser, I assume?"

She nodded. Then he launched into a discussion of the current season of the British teams, including all sorts of details on the Harpies' performance and how they could improve with the right chaser and maybe a new goalkeeper. Ginny found herself smiling and agreeing with Malfoy in many points and fiery arguing over others. By the time the trolley witch came by they had worked out an appetite.

"Ladies, what can we get you", Zabini asked, moving towards the trolley.

Hermione smiled coquettishly, earning a weird look from Ginny

"What do you suggest?" the curly witch said, with a slight batting of her eyelashes.

Malfoy looked at her sideways, then looked at Ginny and with a frown mouthed

"What the fuck?"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to hide her chuckle, then gave him a face that showed that her friend was freaking her out too.

Zabini did not note or did not care for the interaction. He answered Hermione's question with a dare

"Ever tried Hocus Pocus Pops?"

Ginny and Draco rolled their eyes and Ginny said

"What are you, five?"

Zabini answered

"What's wrong Weasley, scared?" he said wiggling his eyebrows

Ginny huffed

"Please. My brothers own the biggest Joke shop in Diagon Alley. But Hocus Pocus Pops are childish."

Hermione said

"I want to try. Never had them before."

Blaise's smile was huge, he ordered some pops and an assortment of pastries to share plus some water bottles. Then he sat and offered each one a pop.

Draco and Ginny took theirs reluctantly. Hermione took hers a bit too enthusiastically and immediately put it in her mouth. It tasted delicious, like sweet berries. She tried to say so but when she went to talk words didn't come out of her mouth. Instead, she was suddenly barking and clapping her arms like a seal. The other three break out laughing. Hermione tried to tell them to shut up but only more barking and clapping happened.

"You are ready to run and join the circus, Granger," said Malfoy while laughing his pants off. Ginny high five him, whipping tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Mione," said Ginny, trying to catch her breath.

Hermione did the only thing she could think off: she used her seal flapping to give Blaise a good body slapping. He took it like a champ. When the effect wore off he collected himself and offered

"All right, all right, that was a low blow. I'll go next."

He put a pop in his mouth and a few seconds later he was a monkey, whooping, screeching, trying to hang from the compartment ceiling and scratching himself in an almost obscene way. The others laugh and celebrated his monkey business and when the effect wore off Hermione said she was now satisfied.

Draco gave Ginny a challenging look. She lifted her eyebrow and put the pop in her mouth. Growing up with six brothers, this was not her first rodeo. Suddenly she was a squirrel, slouched, sniffing and squeaking, and she went for the pastries and started munching on one very fast while making funny faces. The others awed and giggled and Malfoy said

"That's kind of adorable, Weasley."

She hissed at him and turned her back, protecting the pastry she was munching on. When it finally wore off she was flushed. even though she had done this many times with her brothers, she had never done it in front of cute guys. Wait, what? Cute? Who's cute?

"All right Draco, let's see your spirit animal," said Blaise, wiggling his eyebrows. He knew Draco had not done this since before starting at Hogwarts, he had been a very uptight teenager.

The blonde took a deep breath. He wanted to redeem himself, to erase his past. Maybe letting loosen up a bit was not a bad way to start this new year. He put the pop in his mouth and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he meowed and groomed his hair with his hand in a paw. The two girls awed and Blaise rolled his eyes

"Of course, I had to be a monkey and he gets to be the cute kitten."

The blonde kitten hopped from his seat to the one in front and rubbed his head on Ginny's lap. She was laughing nervously, tempted to pet him but blushing furiously. The other two exchanged looks and grinned. The blonde kitty lay on his back with his head still on her lap and pawed at her red hair playfully, meowing, entranced, apparently unaware that each pawing movement was slightly brushing her breasts. Ginny tried to straighten up but that only made it worst. The kitty rolled upright and was sniffing her neck playfully when the effect wore off. They looked at each other in slight horror, and he blushed furiously before scrambling back to his seat. Hermione smirked and threw them a bone

"Cauldron cakes, anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was not very excited about his first day of Auror training. He was going to be alone for the first time in seven years. George Weasley had convinced Ron to join him at the joke shop and the truth was Ron was only going to Auror training because Harry was going. And Hermione had chosen to go back to Hogwarts. And Ginny had broken up with him because she felt that his heart was not with her, and she was right. He felt too lost, too confused, too tired of doing as expected. He was at peace with his decision of joining the Aurors because it will be easy for him. he was not only an experienced fighter but after getting rid of the piece of Voldemort inside of him his magic had multiplied exponentially like he had been carrying a weight for sixteen years and was now free to fly. So using his newfound power felt right. Other things that were expected of him, like being a public figure or becoming a Weasley by marriage did not felt that great, so he was actually happy that Ron bailed on him, it made him feel that he should also choose to follow his gut. So he walked into the Auror headquarters single and alone. Kingsley Shcklebolt was now Minister of magic, so the Head Auror was now Hestia Jones. When Jones saw Harry she rushed to greet him.

"Harry, how good to see you here," she said shaking his hand. "I need to ask you a big favor and I hope you don't mind me imposing."

"Of course, please, how can I help?"

"Well, we have an applicant in the class that is kind of a last minute acceptance. She was not in Dumbledore's Army, in fact, she was a Slytherin. Never directly involved with the dark side, but nevertheless, I expect most new recruits to be wary of her. Plus, she is not your conventional Auror type. But her NEWTs were excellent and she has a set of skills that are very much associated with the Slytherin house but not so common among other houses. She's an impressive Occlumens and a fair Legilimens, and her healing and protecting charms are quite impressive. So I was hoping you would couple with her if she seems to be having trouble finding a partner?"

"Of course, Hestia, so who is she?"

but at that moment an urgent Patronus floated requesting Jones' presence in a meeting, so she signaled to talk later and ran off.

Harry was finishing up some paperwork when he overheard some gossip.

"She's actually wearing heels. I mean, how clueless do you need to be?"

"How did she even got in?"

"Apparently she managed to sit her NEWTs during the summer. Who would have thought she had any brain left with so much styling potion in her hair?"

Harry felt disgusted by those comments. He didn't know who the other recruits were talking about, and Cormac McLaggen and Justin Finch-Fletchley were not exactly his favorite people. McLaggen was particularly known for badmouthing women. He decided to avoid them for the time being and went to take a seat in the empty classroom even though it was early, and he was lost in thought until he heard high heels clicking on the floor, then stopping suddenly. He turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought no one would be here yet," said Pansy Parkinson, looking mortified.

Harry stared at her. She was really the very last person he expected to see here. He was still trying to figure out how she ended up here when he saw her turned around and walked way too fast towards the door. His hero complex kicked in. In a millisecond he remembered the conversation with Hestia Jones and the badmouthing he overheard on the hallway and he felt the need to rescue this girl from being shamed.

"Parkinson wait!" He said running to catch up with her before she could cross the threshold. He stammered a bit but said "I…I got your letter during the summer. I…I appreciated it."

She blinked, trying to look composed. She had applied to become an Auror, she should not, under any circumstances, cry on her first day.

"Yes, so you said in your response, it was very kind, by the way. And I want to reiterate my deepest apologies, for everything. If you are so kind, I would like to start over, that is, if you can get over seven years of vile treatment and one attempt to give you up to an evil wizard'" she said, with a sad smile.

Harry didn't know what took over him. He reached to lift her chin softly with his knuckle.

"I just want a new beginning. A new life where my classmates and I are not at each other's throats. We had more than enough of that for a lifetime."

Pansy looked into those green eyes and felt a shiver down her spine. Focus, Pansy. You applied to become an Auror. You do not cry and you do not think of your classmates as cute. Even when they are kind and forgiving…and cute. She straightened up her already perfect posture and offer her hand for Harry to shake.

"Thank you, Junior Auror Potter," she said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Junior Auror Parkinson."

They sat and Harry wanted to ask how she ended up here but didn't want to embarrass her. She saw his expression and chuckled

"You want to know how I ended up here."

Harry blushed.

"You are a Legilimans, right?"

She laughed softly

"I'm an ok Legilimans, not natural, I have learned and I'm still training myself. But I didn't just read your mind. I did read you though. I'm very good at it. Reading people. I was big gossip in school and usually was right about the things I said about people. That was an awful habit but I can turn it into something useful here. Same as with the Occlumancy and protective charms. And I am a good medic. So I think I have my value here if I'm given a chance. My mother, of course, is horrified."

"Because it is so dangerous?"

"Because I may loose my style. My mother learned her lesson during the war about the blood supremacy bullshit but she's still snob as hell. That's why I'm wearing five inch heels," she said lifting a beautiful foot in a beautiful black pump that made Harry's heart bit faster, "but she doesn't know that I'm great at transfiguration," she said, and with a wave of her hand her pumps transformed into low wedges that looked much more comfortable but a lot less sexy. Harry was happy when she changed it back to the heels. But damn if he was going to have trouble concentrating in class with those heels sitting next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger put a lot of effort into her appearance for the first day of classes. She told herself that she needed to be meticulous because she spent too much time living in a tent with two boys and was way too used to look ragged. That was it. She was back in the civilized world and she also needed to be a good example for the younger students. Putting Sleekeazy's Hair potion on a daily basis had not been rare among her classmates, and she could do it too. It made her look more mature, more put together, that was good for her image. It had nothing to do with a certain Italian wizard. Oh no. That was not it.

This year there were few students in the last year so she had the chance of having only one roommate, Ginny, who was a year behind but Hermione had missed her seventh year, so now they could share a room, which was a welcomed relief for Hermione. However, nothing escaped the hawk eyes of Ginevra Weasley.

"Somebody is putting a lot of effort into her appearance," said Ginny

"Said the redhead witch while she applied yet another layer of mascara."

Ginny chuckled, switching the mascara for lipgloss

"Yes, but I've been known to wear makeup daily, while you are more known for quills than lipsticks."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you do seem to be putting extra attention too. Maybe we just want to look put together for our last year?"

"Or maybe, we are no longer hanging out with Messy Hair Potter and Scruffy Weasley and we need to up our game."

Hermione gave her a surprised look. She was not used to girly talk, she spent most of her time with Harry and Ron and Ginny and she were usually surrounded by them or other Weasleys, so she had never heard her talk like this. Ginny had been a sporty chick, after all, she wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. But right now, brushing her long red hair, with light makeup on and wearing her uniform fairly tight and as short as she could get away with, she looked very pretty. Hermione dared to say Ginny looked sexy.

"Ginny, can you help me fix my uniform, you know, make it look more like yours?" Hermione said with a bit of a blush.

She had always envied how good the Slytherin girls looked in their uniforms but she didn't have experience with tailoring charms. That was more a household type of charm, and they didn't offer Home Ed at Hogwarts, so pureblood girls were more aware of them. Ginny was a pureblood, and Molly Weasley was an expert in all types of household charms, even if she didn't care much for her own style.

Ginny smirked and got to work, waving her wand around Hermione, creating a crease here and pulling up a hem there. When she was done Hermione looked in the mirror. It was the same old Hogwarts uniform, but for once she seemed to fill it well. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Ginny. That makes me feel good, actually."

Ginny snorted.

"Oh, Granger, you never knew what you looked like. And hanging out with my idiot brother definitely didn't help. Now, let's go flirt with our new friends, the Slytherin Princelings."

"Ginny! Don't you think that's snobbish?"

Ginny rolled her eyes

"Number one, it was your idea to invite them to sit with us. Number two, they were nice to us, is not my fault that they are also gorgeous. And number three, I've paid my dues. I went to the Yule ball with Neville before he was hot. Now that he is a stallion and has Hannah Abbot on his lap all the time I consider my duties fulfilled and will proceed to make acquaintance with new and fresh prospects," she said with a grin.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. Maybe she did want to look good in front of the Slytherins if they were going to be neighborly.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dungeons, a similar conversation was going on.

"Exactly how many pairs of cufflinks do you have, Draco?" asked Blaise, looking at his friend frantically open and close jewelry boxes.

"I don't know, fifty, maybe more? But all the ones I can find have the Malfoy seal on them. I don't want to wear those," he said rummaging around yet another box.

"Well, how many people will look close enough to see them?" asked Blaise, who was already looking sharp and getting hungrier by the minute.

Draco shook his head

"The feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys is been going on for centuries. They can see the seal from a mile away," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Ooh," said Blaise, "so this is about the Weaselette"

"Don't call her that!" growled Draco

Blaise lifted his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Draco finally looked up after picking up a pair of cufflinks with the Black seal on them.

"I just want a clean slate, Blaise. To clear all the bad air, even if its been hanging around since before we were born."

"And it doesn't hurt that a certain redhead filled up quite nicely, right? She's an athlete. I bet she's strong and flexible," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco punched his arm very hard. The Italian winced but knew he had it coming. The two Slytherins walked out of their common room towards the Great Hall. They both were the embodiment of composure, but inside both of their brains were racing.

Blaise was slightly more relaxed, picking up girls had never been a huge problem for him, but this was Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire. She was not a simpering girl that would just fall for a line. Although he thought she had been quite flirty on the train ride, at least for know-it-all standards.

Draco felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Ginny was not only a Weasley, but she was also Harry Potters girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, oh Salazar what if she was already engaged to the Chosen One? What is she was planning to marry him right out of Hogwarts? Yesterday on the train, when he was behaving like a cat he knew in the back of his brain that with each pawing of her hair he was slightly rubbing on her breast, and he could swear after a couple of passes he felt what had to be a hardened nipple. It had been a long time since he had had the mental space to allow himself a sexual fantasy.

He had never paid attention to Ginny Weasley before, but last night he closed the curtains of his four-poster bed and put some privacy charms before laying on the bed and pulling down his boxers and grabbing his hardening cock. He closed his eyes and pretended that the pillow was Ginny's lap and that he was the cat, pawing at her hair while she looked down at him, giggling and petting his hair. Then in his fantasy, the effect wore off but he stayed there, running his fingers on her beautiful red hair, then lightly running his hand over her breast while she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath. He found the nipple through her blouse and circled it with his finger, feeling it harden, then he pinched it and she opened her eyes, looking at him with lust. He unbuttoned the blouse and exposed her breasts, lifting his head enough to latch at one with his mouth while toying the other between his fingers. She would moan delightfully and stretch a hand to rub his erection over his trousers. That was enough to make him come in his hand, and he pulsed for a long time, feeling the sweet relief that started his obsession with Ginny Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of Auror training would have been really boring for Harry Potter if he had not had something to look at all day long. After everybody in the class had finished their paperwork and finally gathered for the introductory lecture with Hestia Jones he was taking some notes but she was basically outlining their curriculum for the next six months and most of it he had already done. While everybody else was raising their hand and asking questions, he kept staring at a pair of legs sitting next to him. He knew it was wrong, but his eyes seemed to be glued. He had seen Pansy for years in her uniform and their interactions had always been so negative that he could not think of her as attractive in any way. Pug face Parkinson, they had called her, because she had been an eleven-year-old girl with huge eyes, a turned up nose and a nasty attitude, so she did resemble an angry pug back then. But now she had grown into her features, her eyes were big and beautiful with long black eyelashes, her nose looked adorable and her new demure and polite attitude softened her face and she was just gorgeous. She was dressed in a silky blouse and a pencil skirt that hugged her delightful curves perfectly, and when she sat, the skirt will come up to her lower thigh, exposing her soft knees and perfect calves, and those pumps were just too sinful to be legal. When he felt ashamed because he had been staring at her legs for too long he looked up and caught her eyes looking at him. She smiled and winked at him, but then she turned her face and slightly shook her head.

Pansy Parkinson had been incredibly nervous for her first day of Auror training. It had been almost an impulsive decision. After the war, when she found herself alive and ashamed, she locked herself in her mansion and studied to take her NEWTs at the Ministry. She got pretty good marks, so she was advice to look through all kinds of Ministry positions, as she could probably aspire to any of them. Looking over the parchments with the descriptions of each department, she kept going back to read the one for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, especially the Auror Office. In the beginning, she didn't understand why she felt so captivated by it. But then it dawned on her. The day of the Battle of Hogwarts, when she made the biggest mistake of her life and said that they should surrender Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, she did it because she was terrified. She felt completely vulnerable, incapable of fighting even if she wanted. After the battle, she read the stories about Dumbledore's Army, an underground group of students who trained themselves in defense and when the day came they were not afraid to join the battle. That's how she wanted to feel. Strong. Capable. She was a smart and skilled witch but had always put her talents to the wrong objectives. To find a husband, to gossip, to make herself pretty, to keep her emotions hidden. Her talents were many, and she could turn them into something that would help her redeem herself. One day she tiptoed to the basement of her manor so her mother wouldn't come to pry, and went to what had been her father's training room. He had died in a broom accident when she was too little to remember, but her mother had idealized him as an athletic and strong man. She found a few training mannequins and decided to try a couple of spells that back in the day she had found raunchy and inappropriate for a lady. After a few stunts, she smiled, pointed her want to one of the mannequins and said firmly

"Bombarda!"

The mannequin and the whole wall behind it exploded. She panicked. Her mother ran to the basement and looked at the huge hole. Pansy thought quickly

"Confundus"

Mrs. Parkinson gave her a silly smile and went back up the stairs. Pansy pointed her wand at the disaster

"Reparo"

Everything went back to normal. She smirked. She could do this. so she grabbed the paper and sent an application to the DMLE. Then she thought for a minute, wondering who would be applying too. The first thought that crossed her mind was the Golden Trio. She did not think she owed anything to Weasley or that she had anything to say to Granger at the moment, but she had to make peace with Harry Potter. He may even be the reason she would get rejected. So she gathered her thoughts and wrote a long letter where she explained her feelings and profusely apologized for years of bad behavior, and then expressed her remorse for that infamous moment before the battle, knowing that he had the right to never forgive her. When she sent the owl she felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. A couple of hours later an owl knocked on her window. To her surprise, Potter sent her a response, thanking her for her letter, wishing her the best, and even offering to contact him should he be of any use to her. That boy was a saint.

And now, Saint Potter, like Draco used to call him when they were younger, was sitting next to her, staring at her legs. That was quite ironic. She had to cough to hide her chuckle. At that moment he looked up and she smiled coquettishly and winked at him. Then she realized what she had done. She was behaving like a simpering school girl in a room full of Junior Aurors, most of whom would probably love to see her fail because she was a woman, a Slytherin or because she was Pansy Parkinson. And why was she flirting with Harry Potter of all people? well, because if her ability for reading people was as sharp as always, she knew for sure that Harry Potter was ogling her. And that gave her chills.

A few moments later the class was adjourned and Hestia Jones indicated that they should go change into training gear and meet again at the gym. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Pansy, who accepted it immediately. A couple of derisive snorts sounded in the back of the room. Hestia Jones looked up, her face very serious

"Back in the day, when the likes of Theseus Scamander was Head of the Department, the Aurors were real gentleman. Like Muggle knights, they needed to know how to court or treat a lady. Those were the days. And I bet we can go back to that and still be strong," the head Auror smiled at Harry and Pansy. Harry was a bit flushed but Pansy walked out like she was floating on a cloud, yet when she walked by the hacklers she did a snap of her wand without looking at them and the two morons flew and crashed over some desks. Harry smirked. He was liking Pansy more by the minute.

When they gathered again at the gym, everyone stared at Pansy. She was wearing body tight training gear but hers seemed to be reinforced with some sort of dragon skin, yet it was thin and flexible. The other girls in the group, Susan Bones and Parvati Patil came to ask her about it, and Pansy explained that she had been experimenting with fabrics for fun since fourth year because she wanted to be a fashion designer when she was younger. Her first experiment had been the unfortunate dress that she wore to the Yule ball, which still haunted her. When she received her acceptance and was instructed to get her regulation training gear she tried it on and thought that she could make it more hex resistant. She was going to give her a try now. The other girls cheered enthusiastically while the boys just stared at them. Pansy asked Parvati to throw a couple of sting hexes at her. Nothing. Susan gave it a try. Nothing. Pansy beamed, proud. Unbeknownst to her, Hestia Jones was watching her from the door, taking mental notes.


	5. Chapter 5

The Slytherin Princelings made it to the main hallway when the Gryffindor Princesses were coming down the stairs from the tower. The purebloods' training kicked in and they both waited at the foot of the stairs. Each one of them stood at one side of the stairs and waited for the ladies to come down. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks. This was surreal. They both had spent years surrounded by boys but never been treated like this. Hermione thought that this scene was exactly like the Cinderella movie that she loved so much as a little girl. She was walking down the stairs of a castle and a handsome prince was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She unconsciously slowed down her pace and made her gait a bit more elegant. Blaise offered his hand and kissed her knuckles before offering his arm. Hermione was thrilled. For once, the best thing about the first day of school was not the new and interesting classes. It was the new and interesting friend.

Ginny's instinct was to roll her eyes and mock the moment, but when she saw Draco Malfoy standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing his platinum blond hair casually falling on his handsome face, a soft expression in his grey eyes, she had to stop for a second to breathe. This boy was not the nasty bouncing ferret. A very big shift had happened inside of him, and it was written all over his beautiful appearance. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he gave her a small bow of his head and offered his arm. Ginny took it, trying to control the blushing that threatened to creep on her face. When they started walking towards the Great Hall she realized that she was disappointed because he didn't kiss her hand.

The boys guided the girls to the Slytherin table, and they sat there, excited as if it was a fine restaurant. This was all so surreal, no fighting, no glares, just two handsome boys wooing them off. Hermione sat next to Blaise and he started serving her tea and filling her plate like her own personal maître d. She had been to excellent restaurants with her parents and had been trained in etiquette as a little girl, but her years at Hogwarts, sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry had made her a bit rough around the edges. Now she wanted to soften up again. She had proved over and over again her brain capacity. Now she wanted to explore her femininity.

"So, Blaise, how is it that it doesn't make you nervous to not have a plan yet?" she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but he just chuckled. He looked at her with those beautiful hazel eyes with long black eyelashes and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm Italian, Granger. We are not phlegmatic or pragmatic like the Brits. We enjoy each day by the minute, and we have faith. We go through life knowing that everything will be alright. Even in dark times. Like what happened to us. We just survived a war, we made mistakes, we paid for them. Now we have a new opportunity. We are sitting here, in a beautiful castle, eating this magnificent feast. Don't you think we are very privileged?"

She nodded, giving him a shy smile. He continued.

"I think it would be a huge mistake to force myself into choosing something to do if what comes after this is real life. I'm sure it will come to me. I will go to my classes, fulfill my obligations and something will present itself. Like you."

"Pardon?" she asked, blushing.

"You. I'm sure there is a reason you were presented to me this year. We have gone to the same school for seven years and never before talked. I only know you by reputation, you are the brightest witch in a generation. And now, out of nowhere, you are sitting with me. I am sure that is a gift, at least it is for me. For you it may be a drag, finding yourself stuck with the crazy Italian with no plans."

Hermione smiled.

"How can it be a drag, to have a gentleman tending to you," she said, gesturing towards the lovely meal that he had put together for her. A light breeze came through the hall at that moment and the intoxicating scent of his cologne hit her like a wrecking ball. She composed herself before her gestures gave away her thoughts.

On the other side of the table, Draco was asking Ginny

"So does Potter support your idea of a Quidditch career? It implies so much traveling, many times you won't be coming home if the team is concentrated for a big match, they stay isolated in hotels," Draco said, as casually as he could. His real intention was to find out what was going on between Ginny and the Boy Who Lived. Draco didn't call him the Chosen Prat anymore, even in his head. The truth was that for Merlin knows what reason Harry Potter was a real-life saint that had saved him from a sentence in Azkaban, so he was now eternally grateful to the man. So stealing his girlfriend would be the ultimate act of arseholness. But he was strangely infatuated with Ginny, so he would at least try to find out if he had a shot.

Ginny puffed.

"Harry's opinion is a non-issue. We broke up in August. Actually, I broke up with him because his head was somewhere else, which is understandable, but I don't want to just sit and wait for him. I did a lot of that when we were younger. He wants his career, I want mine and I realized we were both been pressured by my family. My mom loves him like a son so she got it in her head that if we got married he would become a real part of the family. I don't think there is a need for that. I think he is a Weasley kid in his own right. So no, his opinion doesn't really matter."

Draco nodded calmly, but inside his head, there was an explosion of fireworks. Ginny was a free agent. In what world was a Malfoy lusting over a Weasley, he had no idea. All he knew is that he desperately wanted to recline himself in her lap again, even if he had to meow to do it.

For the first class of the day, Hermione and Draco had Advanced Arithmancy.

"Swots," said Blaise with a mocking gesture towards the other two and offered Ginny his arm to walk to the greenhouses for their Herbology class.

Draco and Hermione walked together, talking about the class. Ginny kept looking back at them, and she didn't fall on the grass only because Blaise was holding her arm.

"Something wrong with your neck, Weasley?" Blaise asked, reading the situation correctly. The redhead was jealous. Ginny tried to appear nonchalant.

"What? I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled and challenged

"I think you like my boy Draco, and it worries you that he is making friends with Granger."

Ginny huffed.

"Well, maybe you are projecting. You seem very taken with my girl Hermione. Do you deny it?"

The Slytherin didn't flinch.

"Granger is the hottest thing around, present company excluded. And yes, I would like to get to know her better. Care to help a love-struck boy?" he said, lifting an eyebrow.

Ginny frowned a bit and then answer.

"Fine, I will put a word if for you. but I'm warning you, Zabini, if you play her out I will rip your balls off, I swear to Merlin."

He lifted his arms in surrender

"No need to get violent, Weasley. I know Granger is not to be played with. I am actually a bit scared of her, and now I'm definitely scared of you."


	6. Chapter 6

It took only a few days for those who had doubts about Pansy Parkinson's value as an auror to eat their words. After the impressive manipulation of her training gear, which some still tried to scoff at by calling her a dress up doll, she proved herself again when they were practicing defense spells.

Pansy was standing in front of McLaggen. She knew the git was one of her detractors and wanted to prove him wrong. During the days before entering training she had been practicing a trick she came up with on her own. Instead of using a normal _Protego_ charm, she conjured it while using Occlumency at the same time. The effect increased the efficacy of the _Protego_ exponentially. She had tried to talk her house elves into attack her to try it, but they were confused and terrified. Only a very young elf felt enthusiastic enough to try the strength of his own magic. He couldn't cause Pansy to even blink. Still, Pansy didn't really know how strong the elf's attempts had been.

Now, standing in front of McLaggen, she silently cast the double spell. The fool said

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll start slow. _Expelliarmus!_ "

Pansy didn't even move. The other one tried again

 _"Stupify!_ "

Pansy was still immovable

McLaggen got red in the face and recklessly shouted

" _Bombarda!_ "

Everyone panicked for a second, but Pansy was still standing, impassive. She gave the idiot a side grin. The room exploded in applause. Hestia Jones walked towards McLaggen, pointing her wand at him.

"If you ever try to purposely maim one of your classmates again, I won't just expel you, McLaggen. I will make sure you rot in Azkaban," then pushed him aside.

"Miss Parkinson, care to explain to us how are you achieving this magnificent display of force?"

Pansy smiled, feeling very proud of herself.

"I found a way to conjure Occlumancy and the Protego charm at the same time. It increases the strength of the protection but I do not know the limits of it yet."

Everyone talked around, impressed. It was a brilliant idea. Jones decided to try something.

"Miss Parkinson, with your permission, could we test your shield? And please let me know if you are in any kind of discomfort," she said, shooting a glare towards McLaggen.

"Please, Head Auror. I really want to test it."

The room went silent. Harry felt his heart in his throat. He didn't want anything to happen to Pansy, but he was also extremely intrigued with her now. Jones stood in front of the girl and Pansy took a deep breath and signaled that she was ready.

" _Imperio_ "

Everyone gasped. An unforgivable. The head auror had permission to use two of them though, of course, the killing curse was strictly prohibited unless under war law. But still, it was terrifying to see an instructor using one of them on a mentee.

"Jump like a monkey," Jones said.

Pansy smiled.

"Sorry, Head Auror, not going to happen."

That earned her another round of cheers and applause.

Jones smiled and ask

"May I try one more?"

Pansy nodded, even though she was scared. She knew what was coming. She put her shield up and signal to the instructor.

" _Crucio!"_

Pansy bent slightly like she got punched in the stomach, but then she looked at Jones and the older witch dropped her wand like she got burned and was holding her arm, face in pain.

Pansy panicked and walked towards her.

"Head Auror, I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"What did you do there?"

Pansy shrugged

"When I felt the sting I had a revenge instinct and used Legilimancy to bounce your own curse back on you, just for a second."

Jones smiled, satisfied.

"That is brilliant. Miss Parkinson, you will instruct us on how to do what you have done here today. You should work with Mr. Potter; he has experience training his peers in defense. I am sure he can help you come up with a nice little curriculum on Occlumancy and shields.

She nodded, grinning, and walked back towards the group, where many of her peers shook her hand and clapped her shoulders. She stood next to Harry.

"That was badass. Totally badass," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Would you help me teach this, Junior Auror Potter?"

"It would be my pleasure, Junior Auror Parkinson."

After the class was dismissed, Jones called Pansy to the side.

"Miss Parkinson, let me repeat how impressed I am with your performance today. But I must say, I am also very curious about your training gear. Care to explain what you have done to it?"

Pansy blushed a bit

"I like fashion design, so I have been playing around with fabrics and different materials since I was fourteen years old. When I tried my training gear on it fit well enough, but I felt exposed since I knew that we would be doing exercises like the one today. Then it occurred to me that dragon skin is used in protective gear, like seeker's gloves or dragon handler's shields. I thought Aurors should use more sturdy gear, and I tried a few things until I was able to find a good combination of resistant and lightweight material by adding dragon scales to the training gear. I think it should be used for the regulation uniforms too."

Hestia Jones gave her a big approval gesture.

"Our uniforms hadn't change in centuries. In the old days they tried something similar but they ended up being heavy, uncomfortable and overall not practical, so people have not thought about that in a long time. I think you may have a breakthrough in your hands. Why don't I get you in contact with Madam Malkin's division of official uniform tailors? If you can produce a design that can be universally used by the Aurors, the Ministry should allow you to own the patent for it."

Pansy beamed, excited.

"That would be amazing. Thank you, Head Auror, I will get to work in both the curriculum and the design for the uniforms," she said, and the older witch waved her away with a proud smile. It had been her idea to give a shot to the Slytherin Princess and her unusual set of skills. And she had been right about her.

For the next two months, Pansy spent a lot of time with Harry. He helped her with the Occlumancy and protection charms curriculum, but to make it more effective she had to train him in private. Harry didn't have fond memories of his time training with Snape, but he was more open to let the beautiful Slytherin witch inside his head if necessary.

He only hoped she could not access the corners of his brain where he kept his sexual fantasies, like the one where she walked towards him in her beautiful heels, then pulled up her tight skirt and straddled him, kissing him lasciviously and grinding herself on his erection, while he ran his hands up the back of her thighs to her delicious arse and grabbed it to make her grind harder against the tent in his trousers, while she would unbutton her blouse and let him feast on her breasts, nipples hardened while she moaned his name. That image had made him come in his hand one too many times, and he would be mortified if she saw it. That was a great incentive to strengthen his Occlumancy.


	7. Chapter 7

The unusual quartet quickly got into a routine of going to breakfast together, splitting for morning classes, getting all together for lunch, going together to afternoon lessons, having dinner together, and they were frequently joined by Neville and Hannah, because Hannah pushed for it after watching them from afar and hearing from Susan that Pansy Parkinson was now super sweet and attached by the hip to Harry Potter. She never brought that up at dinner though, it was not her place to carry gossip. She just wanted to feel reassured that the war was over and they were all capable of living in peace. Although what she saw was a lot of tension. A lot of sexual tension. Blaise was hitting on Hermione so hard that Hannah joked to her boyfriend she was scared he would hit her unconscious. Hermione didn't seem to believe it, though. Or she really needed to lift her nose from the books once in a while and smell the cologne. And Draco Malfoy was obviously slowly dying of a broken heart, waiting for Ginny to give him a sign. Although, to Hannah's opinion, Ginny was leaving a trail of breadcrumbs so obvious that maybe Malfoy was not as smart as she thought he was. Or he was way too scared to get hurt.

The quartet were all oblivious to the school gossip about them. Even Blaise was so consumed with the idea of making Hermione like him that he didn't hear the rumors, which were already as far as to talk about secret engagements between the Slytherin Princes and the Gryffindor Princesses, only they kept it all under wraps to avoid a scandal.

Blaise however figured out a way to guarantee some one on one time for both him and his friend. He saw Ginny asking Hermione for help with some schoolwork and he managed to interrupt them, throw away a few jokes, buy some time and somehow talk Ginny into going earlier with him to the greenhouses for their Herbology class. Hermione was disappointed when she saw them go but assumed Ginny was more Blaise's type. More open and extroverted.

Meanwhile, Blaise was chastising Ginny

"Are you crazy? Why are you asking Hermione for help with your school work?"

Ginny rolled her eyes

"Because she is my best friend and she is a genius?"

"Well, dum-dum, let me remind you who else is a genius. His name starts with Dra and ends in co."

Ginny opened her eyes like saucers

"You know Blaise, I think you are the genius. How do we do this?"

He smirked

"Hermione is a bleeding heart, so I can easily sequester her to help me with my homework, and then you go and cry to Draco that you can't find her and need help," he said triumphantly.

Ginny broke into an outrageous victory dance. Blaise scowled at her but then joined in and added a raunchy song to it.

"We're getting laid, we're getting laid, we're getting laid."

Ginny swat his arm hard but then hummed the song to herself.

Draco had been scrambling his brain for a way to impress Ginny. Then it hit him. He took a copy of the Prophet and searched for a certain delivery service, then sent an owl and a bag heavy with galleons with it. Then he would have to wait. This would take at least two weeks. he hoped that was not too long. He didn't want someone more proactive to sweep in and scoop Ginny from under his nose. But he didn't really have it in him to tell her straight up. Not yet at least. Luckily for him, Ginny came to him two days later at the library. He was sitting alone, waiting for the rest of them, wondering where did everybody go. Ginny sat next to him, and since they were at the library, she had to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I need help with my potions essay, and I can't find Hermione anywhere. Can you help me?" she gave him her best puppy eyes. He looked at her, desperate to kiss her. He did the next best thing. He spoke in her ear, brushing it with his lips softly.

"Of course, I would love to."

That became the best part of their routine. Blaise and Ginny agreed on not being too obvious by asking for only two tutoring sessions a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They would sit at the library but in different sections, preferably towards the back. Whispers, secret smiles, inside little jokes, stolen touches. It was all very enticing, and excruciatingly slow.

It took a whole three weeks for Draco's order to arrive. He was almost losing his mind. When it finally did, he sent an owl to Ginny that found her one Saturday morning in the Gryffindor common room. They had not made plans to hang out beyond breakfast and she was frustrated because she wanted to see Draco outside of classes or the library. When the owl knocked she let it in, gave it a treat and took the small piece of parchment.

 _Do you think you are fast?_

 _Let's see, then_

 _Meet me at the Quidditch pitch in 20 minutes_

 _DM_

Ginny's heart almost burst out of her chest. She ran to change into flying gear and then headed towards the pitch. On the way there, she was thinking there was no way she could race against Draco. Her broom was good, a Nimbus 3000 that her brothers had bought her, but Draco probably had whatever the very latest and greatest model was. They had never gone against each other, the only time she played seeker it was against Ravenclaw. She felt nervous, excited to have an excuse to see him but feeling that she may make a fool of herself. When she got to the pitch he was on the bleachers, so she flew up there.

"Miss Weasley. Are you up for a race?" he said, holding his broom at his side. It was a Firebolt 3. Shit, he was going to hand her her arse.

"You know you are cheating, right? That broom has much more acceleration than mine", she said, holding her Nimbus.

He smirked

"I thought you may say that," he pointed his wand to the bench and said "Finite".

A disillusionment charm lifted and there was another Firebolt 3 lying on the bench.

Ginny's eyes were huge.

"What is this?" she asked incredulously.

"It's a Firebolt 3. And it's yours."

She stammered

"Draco, you don't have to do this. you can't do this, this is absurd."

"If you want to go pro, you better get used to pro equipment and you definitely need to get used to pro speed. And I owe so many things to the Golden trio and therefore to the Weasley family that a broom is nothing, it wouldn't even make a dent in our history," he said with a sad smile.

Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her sweetly, waiting for her to calm down.

"Thank you," she said, wiping her tears.

"My pleasure. Now, show me what you got."

She grinned widely and jumped on the broom, took off like a bolt of lighting and called from high above.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's see who is the best flier."


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy kept working on the design for the new Auror uniforms and training gear, and most of the class were very excited about it. They all wanted to look badass. Susan and Parvati had been the most excited, and they had been to the tailors over and over again with Pansy, trying an infinite number of designs and giving them hex tests. Finally, Pansy thought she had a very good one, and the other girls loved it. They all looked amazing at it would definitely protect them from minor and even moderate hexes, like an average stunning spell. That was a major achievement. Since that kind of activity was a lot easier to do with girls, Pansy had not tried the male uniforms yet. She finally brought Harry to the shop and instructed the tailors to take his measurements. She had to be present for it and he was a bit embarrassed because although he was fully dressed, they had to take a detailed measurement of the groin area, to make sure to protect the most sensitive areas of the male Aurors' bodies. A simple sting hex in the wrong place could let one of them out of commission and unprotected long enough to get killed. So Harry had to endure to have Pansy kneeling with the tailor in front of his groin, while she pointed to indicate how she wanted the pouch of the trousers to be build to adjust the dragon scales to it. Harry kept his eyes closed and thought of images of Dolores Umbridge giving him detention or Hagrid going at it with Madam Maxine to keep his dick quiet, but when he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looked down, Pansy was kneeling right in front of his fly and he couldn't help the huge flick that his way too happy cock did. Pansy didn't react, so he hoped she didn't notice.

She noticed alright. She very much noticed. But she had almost nineteen years of pureblood upbringing to help her keep a poker face. As she had been taught, she would take that moment, put it in a little box and store it away in the back of her brain. Although she was already planning that tonight she would find the little box, open it and elaborate on that image. In her imagination, they would be alone, and she would be kneeling in front of him, watching his reaction as she slowly pulled his fly open. But that was a thought for later. Little box, puff, gone.

While they waited for the tailors to put Harry's uniform together, they took a stroll down Diagon Alley, her arm laced on his. They chat, ate ice cream and she talked her into going to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. It was not her cup of tea but she decided that now she was an Auror, and she should not be afraid of confrontation, should it ensue. They were both wearing their training gear, and she felt strong in it. When the store chimes announced their presence George Weasley greeted loudly from behind the counter.

"Well, well, well, if it is the Chosen One himself! To what do we owe this honor, Mr. Potter?" He said giving and actual hats off salute, except when he put the hat back on, his head disappeared. Pansy yelp a bit and then laughed out loud at the stunt. Harry shook George's hand when his head reappeared. Pansy was standing next to him, smiling.

"And who is this lovely, lovely lady?" said George, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Pansy Parkinson. We have never been properly introduced, but I absolutely remember the day you left school. That was a magnificent act. And I am very sorry about your brother."

"Parkinson. Yeah, I remember now, aren't you Malfoy's girlfriend?" he asked, innocently. Harry felt a surge of jealousy, both because George was being obviously flirty and because he had forgotten to ask about her and Malfoy. He didn't know if they were together.

Pansy laughed the comment off

"Not since fourth year, no. But we are friends." Harry felt the air back in his lungs.

"So you are open for courtship?" George said, with a mischievous smile. For the first time in his life, Harry wanted to punch a Weasley other than Percy.

"Right now I'm focused in my training, but thank you, I appreciate the compliment," she said with a sweet smile.

Harry breathed a bit again but wondered if the flirtation that he thought he had with Pansy was all in his head. If she really was only seeing him as a nice classmate.

Ron had been standing behind a shelf, watching the strange interaction. He knew that Ginny and Hermione were hanging out with the Slytherins, and after a while, he came around about that, but Harry seemed actually interested in Parkinson. He knew about the letter in the summer and had made some spiteful remarks, but didn't know that she was in Auror training with Harry. He had to assume Harry didn't mention it because of his nasty comments. So now he was feeling stupid.

"Hey mate!" Harry smiled and beckon him when he saw him behind the shelf. Ron approached and hugged his best friend, then looked at Pansy. She didn't flinch, just offered a firm hand to shake.

"Hello, Weasley, how are you?"

"Good, thanks, Parkinson," he said, still looking confused. "I didn't know you were in Auror training."

"Oh she is something," said Harry, enthusiastically. "We were making time because Pansy here designed the new Auror uniforms with anti-hex reinforcements and we are waiting for mine to be finished at Madam Malkin's. Look, she had already fixed her training gear to make it hex resistant," he said, taking her hand and twirling her around. She laughed and let him do it. The two Weasley brothers couldn't see much of the detail of the dragon scales because her round arse was way too distracting.

"Anti hex? Really?" said Ron.

"Mild to moderate hexes. Wanna give it a try? Try to stun me?" said Pansy, challenging him.

"I'll do it!" said George, amused. " _Stupify!_ "

Pansy just smirked.

"Wow! We should sell those here!" George said, now very excited.

"Sorry, Weasley, this is a prototype and when I get the patent I think it should stay for official use only. But maybe in the future, there could be some variants on it, maybe for quidditch uniforms."

"Alright mates, that's enough for one day. Miss Parkinson and I need to go pick up my prototype uniform," Harry said and pulled Pansy out of the store before George decided to propose to her.

"Your friends are funny, Harry, she said, giggling and lacing her arm with his."

"Yeah, hilarious," said Harry, who couldn't erase the jealousy in his tone.

They went back into Madam Malkin's and Harry was in the changing room, figuring out how to put on the uniform. It was sort of strong and soft at the same time and he was used to very simple muggle clothes so he was having some trouble. Pansy was getting impatient, she wanted to see the end result.

"Harry, what is taking so long?"

"I'm not good at this, I only understand simple trousers and shirts."

Pansy rolled her eyes. It had been so easy with Parvati and Susan. She was losing her patience, so she walked into the fitting room. Harry panicked and covered his boxers with the uniform pants that he had not been able to figure out. She gasped but schooled her face, like this was nothing weird. She gestured with her hand.

"Give me the trousers, I'll show you how to do it," she said, keeping her eyes on his.

He obeyed. She focused on the clothes and gave him a short explanation on how to properly roll them up his legs.

"Is not a potato sack, this is couture, so don't try to just shake them on, roll them up slowly. You'll get used to it," she said with a smirk, turning around to give him time to put the trousers on

He finally did it and cleared his throat. She turned around. He was the definition of hot. Wearing the fitted trousers, which by the way had the pouch very much full, and shirtless. She took a few seconds to look at his sculpted torso. He had definitely filled up well and was now muscular and toned. She put the image in a little box for later and asked him to turn around. The arse was also fantastic, round and firm. Another little box for later. She decided it was enough drooling material and helped him with the jumper. Again she insisted that he needed to do it slowly and she used her hands to help.

Harry wanted this moment to last forever. Her soft hands were slowly pulling the fabric over his arms, shoulders, then down his back and chest and finally over his abs, all the way to the trousers. He was dizzy with arousal and wanted to push her against the mirror of the dressing room. Little did he know that at that moment, while she pulled and shifted on his jumper, she was imagining that she was holding herself with her hands against the mirror while he entered her from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The months went by, and the four friends were closer than ever, but no real romantic action had happened yet. Draco was too scared about all the baggage between his family and Ginny's and the memory of his personal attacks on her best friends and her brother. Ginny thought the new and improved Draco Malfoy was out of her league. Blaise thought Hermione probably considered him too much of a simpleton for her. And Hermione was enthralled with Blaise's free and open attitude, so different to hers, but she wasn't sure he would like her for more than a one-night kind of thing. Although right now, she just wanted a taste of the delicious Italian Slytherin.

One morning, the two Slytherins were going through their morning routine of making themselves look perfect before living the dungeons to escort the girls to breakfast. Draco stopped for a minute and after looking at himself in the mirror he sighed.

"This is a fucking waste of time."

"What is?" asked Blaise, still working on his tie.

"Me. Drooling like an idiot over Ginny and not fucking doing anything real about it. What kind of idiot spends hundreds of galleons on a girl and doesn't even get a kiss?"

Blaise looked at him, very serious

"The kind of idiot that falls for a very decent girl, like Ginny. She is not after your money; she couldn't care less. But she is after you. You are an idiot not because you bought her a Firebolt, but because you haven't kissed her yet. She knows you are stupidly rich, so a material gift from you is not as valuable as something intangible. Like your idiot's heart."

Draco glared at him

"And now you tell me all of this?"

Blaise lifted and dropped his hands in exasperation.

"I thought you could figure it out. Why else would you be having private tutoring sessions with her twice a week?"

Draco shrugged

"Because she asked me for help and she said twice a week was a good amount of tutoring."

Blaise bounced his head a few times against the full-size mirror.

"You two are idiots, you and Hermione. You think you are smart, but you are a couple of dum-dums. Me and Ginny, we planned this. Divide and conquer. If we got you to help Ginny and Hermione to help me twice a week we would have plenty of time to show you two morons how much we like you. But here we are, months after and we are all stuck. I guess we are the biggest group of idiots ever assembled.

They got involved in an argument about the idiocy of Blaise and Ginny's plan, and suddenly, it was too late for breakfast. The two boys ran out of the dungeons but they had to go straight to class. When they each went to their class they found their friends already partnered with someone else. The girls didn't show up at the Great Hall for lunch. The two boys were angry and confused but neither of them talked. The girls had asked the kitchen elves for some sandwiches and were eating under a warming charm by the lake. They felt like they had been stood up when they walked down the stairs and the boys were not there. They also knew there was no rule saying they had to be. But they felt left behind, so they had agreed to have lunch away from the hall, though neither of them admitted to their feelings or said anything about the Slytherins. It was a tacit agreement. They showed up for afternoon classes and sat together, waving to the boys like nothing happened, but didn't sit with them.

"Mate, we fucked up. We really fucked this up. We're fucked. We are so fucked. We are never gonna get them back," Draco said, in a panic.

Blaise slapped his forehead

"Ouch! What the fuck!"

"Calm the fuck down. We just need to fucking man up and make our intentions clear. After class we offer to walk them to dinner like everything is fine, then we do our library thing, but we get bolder. After homework, we figure out a way to split up and we let it all out. I'm sure I can lure Hermione to the Slytherin common room, she is too curious to not go. And you walk Ginny to the tower and freaking get yourself invited in!"

Draco had his head hanging, trying to steady his breathing.

"Ok, you are right. We can do this. Man up. We just need to man up."

Unbeknownst to all of them, two people were arriving at Hogwarts via floo, straight from the Ministry. Harry and Pansy had been assigned by Jones to go to Hogwarts and teach a short defense seminar. They had known for a week but they both agreed to not tell their friends. Pansy told Harry that Draco and Blaise though she was in some boring bureaucratic training, and she wanted to surprise them. Harry decided to surprise her friends too.

They arrived at Deputy Headmaster Flitwick's office, greeted the little professor and he showed them to the private quarters assigned for visitors. They would have a couple of hours to rest before being presented at dinner time. Turned out, they were a surprise for the whole school.

They arrived at the little common room and Flitwick pointed to the two bedrooms up a short staircase and gave them the password before leaving them to rest. They both smiled and walked into their respective rooms. Harry had undressed to his boxers and undershirt, but he was probably not going to be able to sleep, not with Pansy lying on a bed less than ten meters from him. Suddenly, he heard what to him was the song of a siren.

"Harry, come here, you have to see this!"

He jumped off the bed and ran to Pansy's room, not remembering that he was pretty much down to his underwear. She was standing by the window, wrapped in a thin silk robe that outlined every sinful curve of her body.

The open Scottish landscape was visible from here. The lake, Hogsmeade, mountains in the back. It was beautiful.

"We didn't have a view like this in the Slytherin dungeons. Was it like this from Gryffindor tower?" she asked, without looking at him yet.

"Not as magnificent. But it was quite nice."

She sighed. She was feeling a deep nostalgia. Nostalgia for what her years in this wonderful place could have been and she didn't appreciate because of her nasty attitude. She had fun and some good friends, but it could have been so much better.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" she asked, finally turning her face to look at him.

"I am looking at it right now," he said, looking at her lips.

She looked into his green eyes and parted her lips in an invitation, and he accepted it. He covered her mouth with his in a sweet, slow kiss. She turned her body around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed for a long time until he picked her up bridal style and laid her softly on the bed.

He took off his glasses and his t-shirt and climbed on the bed, holding himself on top of her. She was captivated by his gorgeous chest and abs, running her hands through them slowly, making him shiver. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, so she undid the tie of her robe. The silky fabric slowly slipped off her body, hypnotizing Harry, who was entranced by the gradual uncovering of her magnificent breasts. They were plump, with light caramel nipples that hardened when exposed. Harry lowered his lips to lick one of them, teasing it and getting it pebbled before capturing it in his mouth in a suckling motion that made Pansy arch her back and roll her head while a beautiful moan came out of her mouth. Harry wanted more. More delicious tastes, more delicious sounds. He repeated the process with her other breast and she entangled her hands in his hair, moaning his name and wrapping her legs around him. His cock was painfully hard but he wanted more, he had wanted her for months and pleasured her many times in his dreams. This was the real thing and he wanted to savor it. He made his way down, kissing her abdomen all the way to the thin lace knickers. He rubbed his face against them for a bit, and she opened herself more to allow it. Then he moved the soaked fabric to the side and licked the drenched slit. She arched her back again, desperate for more, calling his name louder. He continued his ministrations with his mouth while giving short squeezes to his cock with his hand to alleviate the desperate ache of it. He didn't have to wait long. When he inserted two fingers in her entrance and latched at her clit at the same time she came undone. Her walls clenched in waves and he let the heat and the wetness cover his face. When she finally came down from her high he pulled the lace panties off and took off his boxers before climbing on top of her. He kissed her deeply and she felt ravenous again when she tasted herself on him. She wrapped her legs around him and guided his cock to her entrance, then lifted her hips to impale herself on him. He gasped and let out a long, low growl. He felt like he was not going to last, so he tried to stay still for a minute, but she started a sinuous move of her hips.

"Pansy, wait, I'm not going to last."

"Let go, Harry, just let go, let me feel your desire."

He let himself enjoy what she was doing to him and soon he felt his cock tighten and pulse. Pansy was feeling so sensitive that she felt another small orgasmic wave wash over her, and her clenching made him pulse even longer. They laid there, in each other's arms, dozing off until Pansy's _Tempus_ charm woke them up and they had to get ready for the feast.


	10. Chapter 10

The quartet was in the Great Hall for dinner, sitting close to the staff table because Hermione and Draco had been talking to Professor Vector about some swottiness with their Advanced Arithmancy class. After they were all sat the Headmistress stood and made an announcement.

"For those of you in the senior class, we have a special treat. There will be a short defensive magic seminar lead by the two top Junior Aurors in this year's training class. Madam Hestia Jones has assured me this two young Aurors have surpassed expectations and they will be excellent mentors to you. please make them feel welcome." The hall clapped and cheered enthusiastically.

Hermione and Ginny looked surprised. Hermione said

"Freaking Harry. I'm sure he didn't say anything because he wanted to surprise us."

Ginny nodded.

"I wonder who is the other one. Must be a strong guy, if he can go toe to toe with Harry."

At that moment the doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson walked in, side by side, keeping a strong pace with each other. They were wearing the new auror uniforms that Pansy had designed, all black, form-fitting, reinforced with dragon skin plates that made them look like legend warriors. They walked straight to McGonagall and Pansy offered an elegant curtsy while Harry bowed and kissed the Headmistress' hand. Then they walked around to sit on the staff table, shaking hands with all the professors. When they finally sat down they both scanned the room for their friends and Pansy saw them first because she looked at the Slytherin table. She smiled and waved and then made a confused face. She elbowed Harry, who was still trying to find his friends at the Gryffindor table and pointed him towards the right place. Harry looked at the Slytherin table of all places and sure enough, there was his best friend, sitting next to Blaise Zabini, and his ex-girlfriend, sitting next to Draco Malfoy.

Back at the Slytherin table, four friends were tilting their heads like confused dogs.

"Did you know that Pansy was in Auror training? What the fuck?" Asked Blaise.

Draco shook his head.

"No idea. She said in her letters that she was training at the Ministry, but didn't mention a department, I thought it would be some boring political job. I wasn't expecting that," he said, pointing at the young Aurors.

"I wouldn't take her for the Auror kind," said Hermione, "but thinking back she's always been pretty strong head and feisty, maybe she is actually in the right place."

"Oh you don't want to mess with Pansy," said Blaise. "She can hex you into oblivion. And am I crazy or is she flirting with Potter?"

The four of them looked back at the staff table. Pansy was whispering in Harry's ear and he was leaning towards her very comfortably. Hermione looked at their body language and had the impression that he might have his hand on her thigh under the table.

After the feast, the young Aurors ran from the staff table to greet their friends. Pansy jumped into Blaise's arms, since he was the one closer to her, while Harry lifted Hermione off the ground.

"What the fuck, Parkinson, an Auror? Really? Did hell freeze over? How the heck did this happen?" asked Blaise, squeezing her hard.

"Well, you know, I figured I could put my mean girl ways to good use," she said, laughing in her friend's arms. He took a step back and gave her a one over.

"You look damn hot though, let me guess, you somehow talked the Aurors into letting you design the uniforms. Your arse looks fantastic."

Harry laughed while he let go of Hermione and offered his hand to Blaise

"You got that one right. This girl has some crazy skills we had no idea we needed. She's been kicking ass," he said, walking towards Ginny and enveloping her in a tight hug.

Pansy jumped now into Draco's arms.

"Surprise!" She laughed. "I bet you thought I was training for some boring desk job at the Ministry," she said, grinning.

"You got that right, Pans. This is a huge surprise, but you do look incredible," he said, but he stole a glance at Potter, who was hugging Ginny way too tight for his taste, and then the prat kissed her on the forehead. Draco thought he might fume through his ears.

Ginny didn't register the kiss though. She was too dizzy looking over Harry's shoulder, watching Draco hold Parkinson way too close to her butt, which unfortunately did look perfectly round on those tight leather pants. She felt a shiver of fear. What if Draco wanted to ask the Slytherin girl out again? The two ex-couples untangled and then Harry offered his hand to Draco, who gave him a friendly shoulder pat too. He was very grateful to the man, even if right now he wanted to scream for him to stay away from Ginny. Pansy turned towards Hermione and Ginny and opened her arms, beckoning for a group hug.

"Come on ladies, I come bearing hugs from Susan and Parvati and I have orders to not bring them back!" she said, beaming.

The two Gryffindor girls chuckled and went in for the hug.

"Wow, and I thought we had the most improved Slytherins here," said Ginny.

Pansy waved a hand

"Please. I'm the Chosen Slytherin of the Chosen One. No one can beat that."

They all chatted for a bit longer but Harry and Pansy needed to meet with McGonagall before retiring for the night. They will see them all at the seminar the next day.

Later that night, the four friends were walking back from the library when they heard voices coming from an alcove. Someone was making out, hard.

"Fifth years, I bet," said Blaise. "Little morons don't know how to place privacy wards yet." They all snickered and tiptoed, maybe they would give the young ones a scare and then teach them how to correctly hide. But then they all froze when a familiar voice said

"Fuck Harry, stop teasing me, if you are going to rub your hard-on on me you better put your money where your mouth is."

"How about I put my mouth in your sweet cunt? I bet is soaking underneath that tight leather, you temptress. Do you want to see the room they assigned me?"

"Only if you promise to fuck me into the mattress," she said, sliding her tongue in his ear.

The four frozen friends panicked when they heard movement and Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on all of them just in time before Harry walked fast right in front of them, carrying Pansy in a piggy bag while she was attacking his neck in a most lascivious display none of them thought they would be seeing.

After the initial shock, when the disillusionment charm wore off, the four friends lost it and cracked laughing, bending and slapping their knees, trying pointlessly to catch a breath. After a few minutes of that, they recover most of their composure. Still, the scene had been slightly obscene and way too hot. They all felt a bit braver. If Pansy Parkinson was begging Harry Potter of all people to fuck her into the mattress, they could use some courage too. Blaise was the first one to talk. He didn't beat around the bush.

"So, have you ever been to the Slytherin dungeons?" he asked Hermione, a lustful look on his face. She smirked

"Not really. I tried to go once second year but it didn't go well. Care to give me a tour?" she said, faking confidence that she didn't really feel.

He took her hand and gave a quick wave to their friends.

Ginny looked at Draco

"Walk me to the tower?" She asked, lifting a flirting eyebrow.

"Certainly," he said, offering his hand. He hoped that meant he was going to get a tour too.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco was doing his best to keep his composure while he walked Ginny to the tower. They were holding hands and chatting sweetly, but he was already thinking about what to do when they get to the entrance of her common room. Kiss, most definitely. But he was not sure if he could simply jump from a good night kiss to insinuating that she invited him in. The idea of a searing kiss and then having to drag himself to the dungeons alone was awfully depressing. What would Blaise do? Probably pull her into an alcove and make out hard to create the mood. That could work. He started looking around for one when a voice called

"Hey! You two! Is two minutes to curfew. That's detention!"

Draco's head spin

 _No, no, no, no, is the arsehole Headboy that thinks he owns the castle. That idiot is going to rob me from the chance to even have a kiss. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

But at that moment a furious Ginny turned to face the Headboy. He reminded her of her brother Percy and his idiotic pompousness and she yelled

"Not if we make it to the tower, arsehole!" and then she grabbed Draco's hand and made a run for it, giving the finger to the stunned Headboy.

They kept running without looking back, and halfway up the stairs to the Fat Lady Ginny shouted the password and the portrait open and they both climbed in. They stopped in the common room and cracked out laughing. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist, still laughing, and he was going to kiss her when an annoying little voice said

"You are not Gryffindor! You can't be here!" it was a first-year girl, wearing puffy pink pajamas, with her hands on her hips in a pose that reminded them of Hermione Granger at that age.

Ginny rolled her eyes and lifted her arms in exasperation, then said

" _Confundus_ "

The girl in the puffy pink pajamas gave them a silly smile and walked back into the dormitories. Ginny pulled Draco by the hand

"Come on. I have to hide you before we get another one of those," and they quickly got into her dormitory, and she locked and silenced it. Then she jumped into Draco's arms and attacked his lips.

He felt a switch snap in his head and suddenly all doubts were gone and he was back to be dominant, demanding Draco Malfoy, the one that took what he wanted and what he wanted now was to make Ginevra Weasley his. When she jumped he caught her and grabbed her arse so she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her forcefully against the wall and she groaned in pleasure and kissed him even harder. He ground his erection over her knickers and she moaned

"Fuck, Draco, that feels so good."

He moved her to the desk, sit her on it and moved his hands to undo her tie while she did the same to his. He looked at her, her flushed face, swollen lips, lustful eyes, and his hands took on a life of their own. He took her wrists and bound them with the tie that she was holding, then leaned her down, pull her wrists over her head and murmured a sticking charm to glue the tie to the desk. She took a sharp breath, her eyes opened in surprise and a shiver ran down her spine but her knickers got soaked. His grey eyes were now black with lust, only a thin ring of silver around the dilated pupils, and he kept his eyes on hers while he unbuttoned his shirt and then started with hers but then changed his mind and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He watched for her response and she breathed

"Yes. Yes. Please"

He kissed her deeply, lacing his hands with hers, and whispered in her ear that he needed to possess her because he had been hers for months. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her hips to grind against him. He kissed his way down her chin, her neck, all the way to her breasts and rubbed his face on the soft lace of her bra, then softly nibble at her nipples over the lace. She moaned and begged for more. He slid down the cups of her bra so her breasts spilled over them. He took a moment to look at her like this. it was the most erotic, intoxicating scene he could imagine. At that moment, he felt complete. He was both Draco, the sweet, caring, love-struck young man, and he was also Malfoy, the Heir, the Scion, who would follow his desires and take what he wanted. And she was the silky ribbon that tied it all together. That made him feel whole.

"I love you, Ginny."

She looked into his eyes and felt hers welled up with tears. Growing up the only girl in a family of boys she had a very thick skin. But now she was completely open and vulnerable, willingly tied up in the hands of a man that a year ago she had considered an enemy. And in this vulnerable place, all he wanted was to beg for her love.

"Kiss me" was her answer.

And he did. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts for a long time. When he started trailing kisses down her stomach she called

"Draco"

He looked up, still peppering kisses to her belly

"I don't have much experience. Only did stuff once."

He didn't stop the kisses but answered

"I just want to please you. With my mouth. Do you want me to release you? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head no.

"Not for this part, no," she said with a malicious grin.

He grinned back and kept on his trail down. When he got to her center he kissed her over her knickers, making her moan and arch her back. He spread her legs wider and the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable made her head spin. He moved her knickers to the side and gave a slow lick to her slit. She instinctively fought the restraints but then gave into the sensation, desperately trying to angle herself to feel more. The mix of his delicious ministrations and the feeling of being helpless brought her to the edge in no time. He held onto her thighs so his mouth could match the delicious rolling of her hips while she rewarded him with waves of heat and her walls clenching around his tongue.

He moved back up slowly, letting her come down from her high. She was a vision. Completely undone and spent, her wrists bound with a Slytherin tie, her uniform shirt open, her breasts spilling over her lace bra, her skirt rolled up and her legs holding on to him. She was the one bound, but he was the slave. He would do anything to keep this feeling. He would give her anything.

He untied her wrists and carried her to the bed. He undressed her and then took off his shoes, socks, and trousers. He stood next to the bed, looking at her glorious naked figure, hesitant. He was tempted to not take his shirt off. The dark mark in his forearm was something he was still coping with. She seemed to read his thoughts. She sat up, her legs sidesaddle.

"I'm here, naked in front of you. I trust that you would accept all of me. Do you trust me?"

He closed his eyes.

"You are perfect, unblemished. Is not the same for me."

She pushed her self up on her knees and moved towards him. He kept his eyes closed. She pulled his shirt down his shoulders and off his arms and let it fall on the floor. Then pulled down his boxers. When he was completely naked she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her face on his chest. He enveloped her in his arms. After a moment she pulled back and took his left arm, running her fingers softly over the mark.

"Did you wanted this?"

He shook his head no

"No, never, I hate it. It makes me hate myself."

"Then it is not you. This is just a drawing. It says nothing about you," she said and pulled him to the bed.

He climbed on and she positioned herself underneath him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He let himself relax in her arms, allowing her to take the lead this time.

"Can we do this one slowly?" she asked, "I'm a bit nervous about it"

"Of course, my love"

The truth was he was not that experienced either. He had lost his virginity back in sixth year when he allowed a seventh-year girl to have his way with him in a desperate attempt to calm the anxiety that was consuming him. She was pretty and knew what she was doing, but he was a wreck back then; he assumed he did a mediocre job because she never invited him again. And what happened a few minutes ago on the desk had been pure instinct. After the cat incident in the Hogwarts express, when he started having fantasies about Ginny, he had ordered some erotica from a delivery service people talked about in whispers in the Slytherin common room. Maybe the basic idea for using the tie had come from one of those books. But now he felt adrift again and she was the one pulling him back ashore.

She kept her lips on his while she guided him to her entrance and he let himself slide in very slowly, stopping for a bit, then pushing some more, until he was all in and they just held each other tightly. He waited for her, breathing her sweet scent, dazed with emotion until she slowly rolled her hips in a delicious round movement. He matched her slow movement and they kissed nonstop until her moans became louder and she increased the pace, chasing her pleasure. He followed suit and her ecstasy made him fall over the edge, and he pulsed inside of her, and all his fear and hesitation went away. He rolled to his side, pulling her with him, and when they fell asleep he was still inside of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione hadn't felt so anxious in months. She had taken Blaise at his word but the long walk was making her very nervous. It was almost curfew so they shouldn't stop, but she would feel much better if they had at least kissed once before. They had been sending and receiving mixed signals all term. The first day on the train he had kissed her hand, so she tried to be openly flirty for once in her life and ended up barking like a freaking seal. Then when Blaise asked her to help him with his homework she thought she was being put in the friend zone, because that was what she had always done for Harry and Ron. And he was always very chivalrous, but never seemed to take the plunge. And now suddenly he invited her to the Slytherin dungeons and she dived without thinking. But this damn long walk was giving her way too much time to overthink. If it wasn't for the pressure of not getting caught she might have already bailed and ran back to the tower.

Blaise had never felt so clueless about a girl. Obviously, it was because he had never chased an intelligent woman. He had grown up watching her mother marry over and over again like it was nothing, so he had learned at a young age to identify girls that would not stick around, and chose them only for their appearance. He would have never even considered looking at Hermione Granger. When they were 11 or 12 she was just an annoying know it all, but by fourth year he had to admit that she was easy on the eyes. And by sixth year she was nothing short of spectacular. She was out of his league. Beautiful, powerful and smart was a combination he was not equipped to deal with, and that was an irritating idea, so he ignored it and pretended that she didn't exist. Until that fateful day on the train. When she offered her friendship freely. And he fell down the rabbit hole. Blaise growled inwardly, thinking that the dungeons had never been so far. He said out loud

"Screw it," and he pulled Hermione into an alcove, casting a quick disillusionment charm.

She squealed, surprised, but then laughed. He leaned her against a wall and said

"Please don't hex me," and softly covered her mouth with his.

She smiled into the kiss, the last thing she would do was hexing him. She felt a huge wave of relief flowing through her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the edge of a niche on the wall on her back and whispered

"Pick me up, help me sit up here"

He smiled and obeyed gleefully. He sat her on the niche and stood between her parted legs. The kisses got much more intense. He entangled his fingers on her hair and pulled softly to expose her neck, and he peppered kisses from her collarbone to her ear, where he whispered

" _Cara mia, ti adoro, bellissima,"_

She gasped. She was fluent in French but was also capable of finding her way in Italian and Spanish, so she understood what he was saying. It was surreal. She had been taken with him from the first day of the term because of his handsome appearance and the lighthearted Italian vibe. But now he had taken it to the next level, and she wanted to believe that his words were true.

They lost track of time, so the disillusionment charm wore off. They were still entangled on each other when they were startled by someone yelling.

"Detention! I've had it with you lot thinking you are above the rules! Fifty points from…"

" _Petrificus totalis!_ "

The headboy fell backward like a tree. Hermione had her wand in her hand a look of panic on her face.

Blaise pointed his wand to the petrified headboy

" _Confundus_ "

"Just in case," he said, a malicious smirk on his face. Then he turned around and signaled to his back

"Hop on!"

She jumped on him piggy bag and he ran towards the dungeons. When they got to the entrance he said the password and walked into the common room, Hermione giggling on his back. A group of third years was out of bed, playing exploding snap. Blaise walked by them pointing his wand at them

"Slytherins don't rat"

The younger ones nodded solemnly. Blaise kept walking with his precious cargo still chuckling on his back.

When they got to his room he unloaded her on the bed. She fell backward, bouncing a bit and laughing

"That was crazy! We attacked a headboy!"

Blaise climbed on the bed on top of her

"No, Granger, you attacked a headboy. I just covered your tracks. I didn't know you were such a bad girl," he said, lowering himself to kiss her.

She wrapped herself around him again. The exchange grew hotter and she could feel his hardness rubbing on her thigh. She wiggled herself to feel him on her core. He moaned in response to that move. He pulled back for a second to look at her.

"Did you understand what I said back at the alcove?"

She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and ran his fingers through her curls

 _"Tu sei quella che stavo aspettando"_

"The one you waited for?"

He nodded

"Sei come l'aqua nel deserto"

She smiled

"Like finding water in the desert," she answered, then asked, "why you didn't say something before tonight?"

He shrugged

"I've never had to. Purebloods show their intentions with their gestures, so Slytherin girls are always reading between the lines. By now I thought you just didn't like me, after months of being gallant to you, you seemed just uninterested."

"So what, girls usually jump you?" she said, chuckling.

He gave her an apologetic gesture

"Pretty much, yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess it was time for you to sing for your supper."

He smirked

"And now dinner is served," and he trailed kisses down her chin while undoing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. She allowed him to do it while she worked on his tie and shirt. They both sit up for a second to get rid of the shirts and Hermione took off her bra too. Blaise ran his fingers over the splendid breasts

" _Magnifica"_

He indulged on those breasts, earning him the most beautiful moans. He then made his way south, and when he got to the skirt waistband he moved down and started back up from her calves, running his hands over the thigh high stockings that she was wearing under the uniform skirt. He slid the skirt up to uncover the naked part of her thighs, caressing them with his fingers before he started to trail kisses up the inner part until he pillowed a kiss on her mound over her knickers. Then he pulled the knickers down and let them fall to the floor. She sighed, feeling nervous again. She had done this only a handful of times, and it had not been great. Back then she had blamed herself for the mediocre acts, but now she was thinking maybe she had not been the problem. Before her head got too tangled Blaise licked her slit, making her gasp and arch her back and a delicious haze filled her brain, and she thought no more. The feeling of that hot, wet mouth feasting on her cunt made her forget about everything outside this room. When he slid two fingers inside of her and sucked her clit her hips moved on their own accord, trying to get more, to feel more, and he obliged, latching onto her for dear life until she finally came undone. He climbed back on top of her and she quickly undid his belt and trousers and helped him shimmy out of them. Then she pushed him to the side and climbed on top of him. She removed her skirt but left the stockings on, aligned his cock on her entrance and in an unexpected move let herself drop on him. Blaise gave a loud moan and rolled back his head at the intense sensation. She was very hot and tight, and after that first impact, she had to still herself to adjust to the feeling of being filled and stretched. Blaise slowly sat up and helped her move her legs to wrap around him, then held her there, nestled on him, foreheads touching. He caressed her soft skin and called her beautiful names

" _Carina, mia bellissima_. _Sole mio."_

They kissed and she rocked her hips back and forward, slowly at first, then with longer movements, until her desire spiked and she chased her ecstasy urgently, leaning her self back a bit while he held her, so she could use her fingers to pleasure her clit, and that brought her to the edge. Her orgasm incited his, and he felt the sweet relief of pulsing inside of her.

When they recovered a bit, he moved them both so he could lie on the bed with his head propped with pillows, pulling Hermione to lie on his shoulder. She did, feeling happy and satiated, drawing patterns with her fingers on his chest while his scent filled up what was left of her mind. She looked at the windows, then yelped when she saw something huge lazily pass by. Blaise chuckled.

"Say hello to the giant squid. Takes a little of getting used to having him as a neighbor."

"I forgot that the dungeons are actually under the lake. Salazar Slytherin was really obsessed with keeping everything looking green."

"Yeah, he was kind of a nutter, no denying that."

"I'm surprised there was not a repelling spell that kept me outside."

He laughed at that.

"I have the hottest and brightest witch in school in my bed right now. Old Sal can turn in his grave for all I care," he said and turned to kiss her again, feeling ready for round two.


	13. Chapter 13

Pansy woke up and smiled. Harry was peppering kisses on her face, neck, and shoulders.

"Good morning, beautiful"

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Six thirty. I wanted to make sure I had time to eat you up before breakfast."

She chuckled and turned lazily towards him, her eyes still closed. Harry spoke in her ear

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'll do all the work. I bet I can get you off and still give you time for a cat nap. No better way to start your day."

True to his word, Harry got her off and there was time for a short naked nap. By the time they went to breakfast, they both looked refreshed and sharp in their uniforms. The hallway outside of the guest quarters was in the same wing as Gryffindor tower, and they saw Ginny coming down the stairs alone, giggling and making strange moves, like she was being tickled. They catch up with her at the foot of the stairs and both of them kissed her on the cheek, and they were about to start walking when they each felt a playful hand and a disembodied voice said

"Somebody looks way too happy this morning"

Pansy rolled her eyes and with a hand wave said

 _"Finite"_ , then turned to look at her friend, accusation in her eyes

"Draco Malfoy, did you just disillusioned yourself to sneak out of Gryffindor tower?"

Both Draco and Ginny shush her and Ginny said

"The headboy is an arse on a power trip, he's worst than Percy. I sneaked Draco into the tower under his nose last night, I'm sure he's going to want payback."

The other two shook their heads, smirking.

When they walked into the Great Hall Hermione and Blaise were all grins and giggles. Apparently, the way to a swot's heart is to teach her something, and Blaise was happily spilling Italian phrases that she was trying to translate.

The others sat, watching them with a smirk. Harry said

"So, did somebody sneak into the Slytherin dungeons for some fun?" and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione looked at him with a serious face, then looked at Blaise and talked in a low voice, imitating Harry

"Do you want to see the room they assigned me?"

Blaise batted his eyelashes and answered in a high pitch girly voice

"Only if you fuck me into the mattress"

They laughed and Ginny and Draco joined in the mocking and high-fived them. Then all four jumped and yelped

"Ouch!"

Pansy had waved her wand in a fan shape.

"Fanning sting hex. Helps with crowd control"

Draco mumbled, still rubbing his sore arm

"I bet that shit is abuse of power. Who the hell gives Pansy Parkinson real authority."

Harry and Pansy smirked and he pulled her close to kiss her cheek. She blushed a little but kept her composure. Blaise asked

"So, how long have you two, you know,"

Harry blushed but answered.

"Actually is new. I've been trying to find a way in for a while but this trip just made everything easier," he said, and Pansy smiled and poke his nose with a finger. The others awed.

After breakfast, they had a nice time during the Defense seminar. The two young Aurors caught a lot of attention, and their friends stood back to allow them the limelight. Towards the end came the two most impressive demonstrations. One was Harry's Patronus, which was a well-known treat, but this time he showed off some more by conjuring five stags at the time, as a means to distribute urgent messages quickly. It was quite impressive, and the crowd cheered and applauded. The other one was even more impressive. After severely warning everyone, including the professors present, to not try this without supervision and approval from the ministry, Pansy demonstrated her _Occlumancy/Protego_ shield. When Harry pointed his wand and cast a _Crucio_ there were loud gasps and shrieks of panic, but Pansy just stood there, unabashed. The room exploded in a loud ovation and Pansy blushed a bit but offered a curtsy, proud of her achievement. They then explained the principals behind it, but repeated their warning and remind everyone that casting an unforgivable for kicks and giggles still carried a sentence in Azkaban.

Later that day all six friends were having a picnic by the lake; it was Friday and the junior Aurors were in no rush to go back. They had sent their report back to the Ministry and decided to stay and have some fun with their friends. In between bites, Hermione asked

"Hey Pansy, what about your Patronus? What is it?"

Pansy shrugged

"So far is non-corporeal, although is quite strong, I've managed to repel several dementors at the time with it. Maybe it will take a shape someday."

Hermione thought about it.

"I think it has a lot to do with emotions and life experiences. When was the last time you cast it?" she asked, feigning innocence. Ginny grinned, she caught Hermione's drift immediately.

"About a month ago, why?"

"I think you should give it a try."

Pansy shrugged, unaware that she was being baited.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

A dense silver mist came out of her wand and took the shape of a doe. Pansy's eyes widened. Hermione and Ginny yelped excitedly, Harry blushed and Draco and Blaise looked confused. Hermione explained

"The Patronus takes the form of an animal that represents an important and pure part of you. It represents your joy and pride or your love. Harry's Patronus is a stag, like his father's before him. And his mother's was a doe because they were perfect for each other," she said, squeezing the brunette girl's hand.

Pansy blushed, uncertain about what to do with that information. But Harry sat behind her, his legs on each side of her, and he pulled her to his chest.

"That was beautifully done," he said, and kissed her temple. She leaned into him while their friends awed and made kissing sounds. Harry's heart felt like it was going to burst. He was an orphan, and one of the things that made him sad about it was that he never got to see his parent's interact with each other. The photographs he had and the stories he heard from Sirius and Remus and other members of the Order about them were tales of a great love. And he knew that was why his mother's Patronus had taken the shape of a doe. And love was also the reason why Snape's Patronus was a doe too: because he loved his mother and when she died he lost everything. And now Pansy Parkinson's Patronus was a doe. He wished this was as real as Hermione said. He held her tighter, breathing her intoxicating perfume.


	14. Chapter 14

The Yule season was coming and the couples started to plan for it. Hermione had told Blaise about her parents and how she had not yet found a proper way to restore their memories. She had been dreading the holidays thinking that she would be alone. She knew she could go to the Burrow, but she didn't feel like being there for two whole weeks. At the beginning of December Blaise asked her

"Would you mind too much a Christmas without snow?"

She looked at him, confused.

He took a deep breath. This was the first time in his life that he wanted to introduce a girl to his family. His family was quite complicated, to begin with, and his relationships so far had been very superficial. But Hermione was different. She found a way to his heart.

"I want you to meet my family. I'm sure we will have dinner with my mother at some point, but I'm not in a hurry about that. She's definitely not…maternal," he said with sadness in his voice. "But I do want you to meet _la mia Nonna_ , my grandmother. I have to warn you though; it's going to be the most intrusive interaction of your life. But she is a sweetheart. And the rest of the family too."

Hermione smiled widely

"I'm sure I can manage. I would love to go with you. Who's the rest of the family?"

Blaise made big wavy gestures with his hands

"Aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, spouses of second cousins once removed, great-grandchildren of some lost great aunt, you name it. It's my father's side of the family. You need to practice your chewing though. _La Nonna_ won't tolerate how little you eat."

"I eat normally!" she protested

"Not for an Italian _Nonna's_ standards."

She lifted her hands in surrender

"All right then. I'll eat and drink and be merry."

He thought to himself " _we'll see what happens when la Nonna wants you to eat, drink and Marry,"_ but kept that part to himself.

Ginny and Draco knew they had to go to their own homes. They also knew that although her brothers and Harry so far seemed ok with their relationship, the feud was between the older members of the families, and Lucius and Arthur had have an actual brawl once at Diagon Alley, not to mention the war. So they decided to go home and talk to their parents in private first, then take it from there.

Draco arrived at the Manor to find the place renovated. It was actually a great relief. It was like all the horrible memories were not hitting him in the face anymore. His mother even demolished the infamous drawing room and had the dungeons filled up and sealed. It was possible to breathe in the old mansion again.

The second day of his visit, during breakfast, Draco brought up the subject.

"Mother, I have been courting someone."

Narcissa smiled but didn't rush. She sipped her tea and then said

"That is wonderful news, my Dragon. I'm not surprised though."

"Meaning?"

Narcissa looked at her son and smiled

"You look happy, my love. There is light in your eyes. Like I haven't seen since you were a little boy. I'm sure being at Hogwarts alone would have not brought that kind of light to you."

He smiled. She continued

"So, when can I meet this lovely creature?"

"She's a pureblood, just so you know," he rushed to say and then regretted it.

Narcissa was impassive

"I don't think that matters anymore, darling, I think we all had enough of that…subject during the war."

Draco took a deep breath

"Well, Mother, though I appreciate your change of opinion on the matter, you may still take issue with her parentage."

Narcissa got slightly rigid, her posh version of raising her hands in exasperation.

"Well, pray do tell, darling, what is her parentage?"

Draco braced for the worst

"Weasley. I'm in love with Ginevra Weasley."

Narcissa lifted a perfect brow, then gave him a side smirk.

"The quarrel between the Malfoys and the Weasleys is centuries old. That been said, you forget that I am actually a Black, and therefore I am related to both Molly and Arthur Weasley. And I no longer care to drag whatever feuds your father was so keen on. Especially when my son's life is on the line. I almost lost you to your father's ambition, I won't lose you to some stubborn conflict that no one remembers about anymore."

Draco felt so relieved that he did something impulsive for Malfoy standards. He ran around the table and hugged his mother. She was surprised but chuckled softly and pulled him to kneel next to her, his head in her lap.

"I just want you to be happy. And hopefully, to have grandchildren in the near future."

It was his turn to chuckle

"Don't get your hopes up. Ginny is planning for a career and that will keep her busy and traveling for a few years at least."

Narcissa straightened up again.

"Well, as long as there is a promise of children, I'm happy with it."

The situation between Harry and Pansy was a no-brainer. Though he would like to stop by the Burrow, there was only one parent to visit. He was actually thrilled to be invited to meet Mrs. Parkinson. It made him think that Pansy was as serious about him as he was about her. They had agreed on it since the end of November and now it was time to go. Pansy had been vague with her mother. She mentioned bringing a guest a couple of days before Christmas Eve and asked to have a room prepared. Her mother tried endlessly to get an answer on who this person was but Pansy would suddenly need to complete her paperwork for the Ministry or heard the floo and ran to check if it was an urgent call from work. Luckily the Junior Aurors got assigned crowd watch for the Christmas Shopping rush in Diagon Alley, so she really had to leave home early and come back late those two days. Finally, on Christmas Eve morning she met Harry at Diagon Alley to pick up their preordered Christmas gifts and then take a floo to Parkinson Estate.

"I have to warn you though," said Pansy, I hadn't mentioned your name at home yet. Only that I am bringing a guest. My mother is a bit eccentric so I'm not sure what to expect."

"Eccentric?"

"A bit cuckoo would be better. She's an insane snob, and you are the Chosen One. I don't know how she will react in the presence of such fame."

Harry laughed. He had been in so many embarrassing situations due to his unwanted fame that he was more than willing to weather Pansy's mother just for a chance to see her house, and, if he could push his luck, fuck her in her childhood bedroom. He had fantasized about it for weeks now. To bring back the annoying Slytherin brat that had taunted him for years and shut her up by shoving his cock in her mouth. He had never before had that kind of dominant sexual fantasies, but Pansy brought that up in him. She could be soft and hard at the same time. She would melt in his arms at night and then rule a crowd with an iron fist the next day. And he wanted to bring up that hardened part of her in private and fight her for dominance until she had no choice but to surrender to his will. He was still thinking about that when they took the floo and popped out at the foyer of Parkinson Estate. The first thing that Harry saw was an old elf that bowed low and popped away. Pansy growled

"Shit, I forgot about Hedgy. He's a lineage elf. He senses people's lineages so they can be treated accordingly. It's nuts. He must have gone to fetch my mother. Prepare for the most annoying announcement of your life," she said, taking a deep breath.

He smiled. This whole thing was indeed a bit cuckoo. The elf now walked into the room, followed by the older lady, who stood at the other side of the room, perfectly poised but excitement flashing in her eyes. The elf chanted in a dramatic way

"Mistress Pansy, heiress of Parkinson, and Mr. Harry James Potter, Lord Peverell."

The older witch smiled broadly. This was indeed the best Christmas present she could hope for. Her daughter had brought home the Chosen One, and he was a Lord.


	15. Chapter 15

On boxing day, Ginny took a deep breath, stepped into the fireplace and with a pinch of floo powder called her destination

"Malfoy Manor"

She walked out into a magnificent room, where her magnificent boyfriend was waiting for her. His bright smile was all she needed to feel calmer. No one else was in the room, and he was immediately enveloping her in his arms.

"Welcome, my love," and he dipped her down for a theatrical kiss. He was so excited it made her giggle.

"I feel welcome indeed", she said when he lifted her back up and she hugged him tightly.

"Mother is waiting for us, love. Come with me," he said offering his arm.

Ginny took another deep breath. If he was so excited surely this could not be that bad. Narcissa was waiting for them in her private drawing room. She stood and came to greet them. She took both of Ginny's hands in hers

"Welcome, dear child, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she said kissing both of the girl's cheeks. Ginny blushed a little.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I appreciate you receiving me at your house."

Narcissa laced arms with her to guide her to the settee where they would have tea.

"Please, darling, call me Cissy. I know you have very good reasons to be nervous about coming to the Malfoy ancestral house. But let me assure you, I've had enough fighting for a lifetime, I am no longer interested in the brawls of men who are not around anymore. And besides, someone who could bring my Dragon's eyes back to life the way you did deserve every attention I can offer."

Ginny smiled, relieved and happy. Draco helped them sit and an elf brought tea and cakes. They chatted for a while, Narcissa asking questions about her future plans until she finally got to the point.

"You have several siblings, don't you dear?"

"Yes, ma'am. We were seven total. My brother Fred was killed in the final battle."

Narcissa lowered her face and closed her eyes for a second

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. And for any and all actions of our family that contributed to it."

"Thank you, Cissy, I really appreciate that."

Narcissa smiled and continued

"Do you think you would like to have many children?"

Draco snapped like a rubber band and was going to protest but Ginny answered immediately.

"Not as many as my parents did," she said with a smile, "but yes, I would like more than one child."

Narcissa took her hand in hers

"I always wanted more children. Lucius and I suffered many losses and we could only have Draco. But it would be my heart's desire to see the manor full of children."

Draco coughed his tea and Ginny blushed, but she found an answer before he could chastise his mother.

"I think when the time comes for this conversations we will find ourselves in agreement."

Narcissa smiled and the conversation kept going more freely after that. When they were done with tea Narcissa excused herself and told them to enjoy their day at the Manor and to meet again for dinner.

Draco was very excited to show Ginny to his suite. It was, of course, beautiful, lots of mahogany wood and blue fabric accents. She immediately noted a stuffed dragon on the bed and walked to look at it. He smiled and grabbed the toy.

"This is Drago. We've been friends since I was five," Draco said, feeling silly after the words left his mouth. But Ginny's smile was huge.

"Nice to meet you, Drago, I'm Ginny. I like your wings."

Draco spoke in a cartoonish voice, moving the stuffed dragon like a puppet.

"You are pretty. You have pretty red hair. It's like fire. I like fire."

Ginny laughed and answered, eyes still on the toy

"Well thank you, Drago, you just made my day with that compliment."

"I want to put my face between your tits," said the stuffed dragon, and Draco pushed it inside Ginny's cleavage.

She squealed and laughed, and Draco pulled out the dragon and turned it to face him

"You are a perv, Drago, and you are supposed to be my friend. Leave the lady alone," then he shoved the toy towards the bed and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and nuzzled his face on her neck

"I just save you from my friend's advances. Do I get a reward for that?"

Ginny laughed but then lifted a challenging eyebrow

"And what if what I wanted was a threesome?"

He made a mock shock face, then sat on the bed and dragged her to bend her over his knee.

"You are a bad girl, Ginevra Weasley, and you need some discipline," he said, lifting her woolen skirt to expose thigh high winter stockings and white knickers. Her breath was sharp with anticipation. He slowly pulled the knickers down and exposed the soft, creamy skin of her arse cheeks. He caressed those round cheeks, making her skin fill with goosebumps. Then he slapped one of them, making her moan. He caressed them again and suddenly landed another slap. Her moan this time was even more sinful.

"I think six times would do," he said, voice full of lust.

She answered in between harsh breaths

"Yes, sir."

By now he was completely hard and she could feel it underneath her. She wiggled her hips, silently challenging him

"Three"

*Moan*

"Four"

*Moan*

"Five," he said, landing a harsher slap.

"Six"

Her cry was loud and shameless. Her cheeks were now red and he was hypnotized by the sight, rubbing circles on the sensitive flesh. He pulled her knickers all the way to her knees and slowly dragged his hand back up her thigh until he found a trail of moisture coming from her core.

"I think you enjoyed that, little girl," he said caressing her soaked folds. "Look at the mess you made," he said, and brought his fingers to her lips, rubbing them with her moisture. She licked her lips and rolled her hips while he brought the fingers back down to caress the folds and find her nub. She was now moaning like a wildcat, arching her back to present even more to him. her movements rubbed his erection delightfully, and he was letting out low growls every time she lowered her weight on him. He slid two fingers inside of her and pumped slowly, making her cries louder. He was glad he had thought of silencing the room while they were walking in. he looked at the sinful movements of her arse and the way his fingers pumped in and out of her and his dominant streak took him to try something he had wanted but not dared to do. He kept pumping her wet cunt and then slowly let his thumb slid up between her arse cheeks and found her hole. She took a sharp breath and didn't move for a second. Then slowly relaxed again and gave in to the intense sensation, rolling her hips and opening herself more. That drove him crazy. The feeling of his fingers doubling on her and the weight of her hips rolling over his cock brought him to the edge, and he had to concentrate on holding until she exploded in her orgasmic wave, clutching her pussy and ass hard on his fingers and making him come with her.

When he came back from his high he cast some cleaning spells and lie her down on the bed, then removed both of their clothes and nestled with her under the covers.

"Are you ok, love?" he asked running his fingers on her hair.

"Yes, I'm more than fine," she said smiling. "that was all new, and very, very hot."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's all new for me too. But I think we are finding our common ground, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," she said, and snuggled closer to him, ready to doze off.


End file.
